This invention relates to a training aid which is readily attached to and detached from the handle of any golf club to assist the golfer in determining an optimum grip pressure. It is important to maintain a fairly light, even grip throughout the golf swing. A proper grip should generate a feeling of controlling the club and a sensing of the weight of the club head. The grip pressure should remain constant at all times during the set-up, back-swing and follow-through.
An excessively tight grip stiffens the forearms causing a retardation of the swing. An excessively loose grip creates other problems such as overswinging or brushing the ground prior to hitting the ball. Golfing experts recognize that a good grip is essential for any strategy to improve a player's golfing game.
A number of training aids for measuring a golfer's grip have been invented as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,118, issued Feb. 6, 1979 to David R. A. Budney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,896, issued Aug. 1, 1978 to Walter R. Lorang and U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,367, issued June 6, 1967 to R.W. Searle. The patent to Budney shows a golf grip employing strain gauges fixedly mounted on selected locations of the handle. The strain gauges are connected to a remote recorder which provides a series of graphs which can be compared to the graphs produced by an expert golfer. Lorang shows a golf grip training apparatus having a switch lever mounted on one side of the golf club handle. Excessive pressure exerted by the middle fingers of the off-target hand causes the lever to close a circuit to activate a signalling device mounted on the club. Searle shows a plurality of pressure sensitive sensors mounted on the handle of a golf club to respond to the grip pressure of both hands. The sensors are part of a bridge circuit which indicates grip pressure information on a meter attached to the club.
While the above mentioned patents do teach pressure responsive grips, the prior art does not teach a grip training device having the flexibility of attachment, the wide application and the feature of adjustability found in the instant invention.